This invention relates to a connector for joining structural members. In particular, the connector of the present invention has application as a sheet metal hanger for joining multiple truss and framing members.
In the particular application for joining structural members, the framing members may be either standard dimension lumber or wood trusses and truss girders. Specifically, the connection is most typically made at the juncture between (a) a supporting truss girder (or framing header) and multiple hip framing members (or wood trusses), (b) a framing header and multiple wood trusses, (c) a hip truss (or supporting wood framing member) and multiple jack trusses, (d) a supporting wood framing member and multiple supported wood framing members, (e) a jack framing member and multiple hip and jack trusses, or (f) a jack framing member and multiple wood framing members.
The connector, or hanger, of the present invention is designed to be installed on a nominal 2×4 bottom chord girder. The connector is a single-piece, non-welded design that does not need carried truss side-plates, so it is not limited by the installer's ability to place nails into the side faces of the supported, or carried, structural members. The connector 6 of the present invention is cheaper to manufacture than competing products and uses fewer fasteners to install.
The connector of the present invention is ideally suited for any small roof niche framing. Modern architectural plans often include small sunrooms, libraries or sitting rooms where the width of the framing is 20 feet or less and the roof is framed as a radial or angular turret-type structure. The connector of the present invention is particularly designed for these low-to-medium load applications.
The connector of the present invention can be made from sheet metal using a substantially rectangular blank that minimizes waste.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,148, granted to Jin-Jie Lin teaches a sheet metal connector for holding up to four trusses or framing members and is herein incorporated by reference and made part of this application. U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,465, granted to Tyrell T. Gilb also teaches a sheet metal connector for connecting multiple truss connections and is herein incorporated by reference and made part of this application. U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,359 teaches a similar connection with a sheet metal hanger and is herein incorporated by reference and made part of this application. None of these patents, however, teach the improved connector or connection of the present invention for holding up to four trusses or framing members.